


Touch Fixation

by Preqame



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crying, Fluff, Heavy Petting, Hugs, Love Confessions, M/M, Touch-Starved, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 01:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15208073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preqame/pseuds/Preqame
Summary: Shuichi Saihara has been scared of being touched for who knows how long.And out of all the people he could've reached out to, he asked Kokichi Ouma.





	Touch Fixation

**Author's Note:**

> I worked on this for who knows how long but i'm so happy at the result and I hope y'all enjoy this ;;  
> Shout out to my friends which helped me give some motivation to finish it...and I didn't wanna leave this fic rotting like most of my other fics......
> 
> So! Enjoy some touchy-feelings!!  
> (Also I hope it isn't very OOC, I tried sob sob)

Ouma was always butting into Saihara's business.

Playing pranks, lying, prancing around. The usual that goes around with the supreme leader. Saihara wouldn't usually mind it, laughing them off or being considerably worried. It's only a problem to him when Ouma gets  _ close. _

Saihara didn't know when it started happening, but he started showing more...affection. Which is probably a usual thing for friends but, Saihara never experienced something so close? Usually with Kaito he would just push him away if he's about to hug him, and Kaito got the message.

Ouma on the other hand...

"Saihara-chan~" he heard the ever so familiar high frilled voice. Saihara managed to hold back a groan and tried ignoring him, but he knew sooner or late the supreme leader would start  _ touching him.  _ Saihara didn't want that either.

"Good Morning, Ouma-kun," he managed to choke out casually and flipped the page of his book, giving the energetic boy a small look for his satisfaction. Ouma chuckled his signature laugh and Saihara could basically feel him crawling and edging closer to the chair he was sitting on. The detective couldn't help but shiver and clenched the corner of the pages.

"Reading again? How boring. I guess it makes sense since we're stuck in this boring school, but don't you wanna spend time with me~?" Ouma rambled on and waved his hands in the air before crashing his index finger on his own lip and smirking. "Or who knows, that could be a lie,"

Saihara rolled his eyes at the obvious add on of the Supreme leaders remark and slowly closed his book, placing it on the stand next to him. The detective stood up and walked a bit further away from Ouma, but faced his direction and carried a mask of irritation. "Just tell me what you want," Saihara sighed and clenched the bridge of his nose. He was more stressed than usual, and he didn't want Ouma making it worse with his..actions.

"What I want doesn't matter," Ouma continued to coo and stance closer, making Saihara tense up a bit. "It's what  _ you  _ want,"

"I want you to leave me alone right now, please,"

"Except for that of course!" Ouma sobbed and was about to plant himself in Saihara, but the Detective swiftly took a side-step and watched the boy stumble forward, grunting at the contact of the floor to his face. Ouma didn't bother standing up either and pouted at the floor, his face buried and turned away from the detective.

"Buzzkill," he hissed and pushed his body off the floor before Saihara could help him up, it's not like he was going to help him anyway. The detective was still standing his distance and frowned, guilt dripping down his face.

"I'm sorry I just-"

"-Didn't want me touching you? Yeah I think I got that, Saihara," Ouma huffed and patted his pants and shirt, dusting himself off from the Libraries contents. Saihara bit the bottom of his lip and awkwardly looked down at the side, his fingers twirling with nervousness instead. Ouma scoffed and quickly threw a smirk on his face before the detective worse. "Gee, it's fine, Saihara-chan. Are you actually worried about me? Who knows, I could've fallen on purpose," Ouma sneered and shrugged.

Saihara frowned again, his eyebrows scrunching together with irritation, but worry still stuck. Of course he was hurt, his hands were scraped from shielding his face, Saihara saw it with his own two eyes and didn't do anything about it. "I'm sorry," he choked out again and Ouma kept the sickening smirk.

"Apology NOT accepted," Ouma waved and left the library, leaving Saihara alone like he wanted. The detective should've felt happy but he still questioned the lingering dread in his chest.

\---

Saihara stayed in the library.

He would usually leave after finishing a book or two and go on with his day with the other students. Saihara bit his lip and he fondled the book page in between his finger tips. He was on his seventh book.

Saihara wasn't sure if he was even absorbing any of the information he was reading, he just kept flipping the pages and skimmed the words. Maybe even skipping a few pages.

Was Ouma actually mad at him? He would've understood Saihara's situation if only he spoke up and didn't avoid him. The detective dug his nails into the book cover, his eyes dilating as he turned his attention to the library entrance and back at his book.

He should apologize.

For what? Not wanting to be touched because it gave him literal trauma? There's nothing to apologize about, 'Sorry Ouma, I don't want you touching me or even be near me because I will break down and cry,'

Yeah right, of course he can't say that.

Saihara grabbed his book and lightly hit his own face with it, groaning into it but quickly throwing the book off of him. "To hell with this..." He stuttered in frustration and bolted off his chair, feeling the blood rush and instantly went lightheaded. Saihara wobbled in place for a bit before regaining his stance, prancing out of the library.

While walking he slid out his Monopad, the rectangular device shone in the dark hallway of the basement. "It's already 18:43..." he muttered to himself and tapped the Map icon, sliding and clicking the options before spotting Ouma's icon near the dorms.

Grunting, Saihara popped the Monopad back into his pocket and ran up the brightly dotted stairs, down the hallway and making a few twists and turns before reaching the entrance of the school.

"Ah, Saihara-kun," a voice stopped him the moment he slammed the door open. He silently cursed to him self, letting his lanky hand slide off the door and heard it shut again. "What's the rush?"

"Nothing important, Shirogane-kun. I'm just heading to my room to pick something up," Saihara huffed at the curious eyes Shirogane glared into him.

"Oh then don't let me stop you, That would just be plain rude," she said and pawed at her chin before grabbing Saiahara's hand, making him flinch and yell out loud. "Would you care to-"

"L-Let go!" Saihara yelled out of impulse and twitched his hands back to his side, throwing the cosplayers hand forcefully away. "...Damnit!" Saihara groaned and ran out of the door, leaving the cosplayer humming. He speed walked towards the dorms and kept rubbing his hands from the pressure Shirogane caused him, his hand felt like it was on fire and he was starting to get light headed.

"Damnit, Damnit," he kept repeating to himself and stopped when he reached the inside of the dorm. Saihara eyed the staircase, taking a single step before creating a steady rhythm in climbing. He stopped in front of Ouma's room, staring at the little icon of him bolted onto the door.

Raising his shaking hand, he tapped the doorbell and heard the familiar ring from behind the door, there was no response but Saihara was sure Ouma was inside. He tapped the doorbell again and out of impulse another time before Saihara finally heard a groan of defeat muffled by the door.

A slight click and creak, the Detective could see Ouma's small face peek out the door crack and glare at him. He stared at Saihara, awaiting for his response.

"Ouma I-I," Saihara stopped to think.

Why did he come to him?

"I came apologize...again. Properly, I wasn't considerate of your feelings," Saihara blurted but he still felt uneasy. Ouma hummed in thought and crawled outside, closing the door behind him. "I didn't mean to hurt you,"

"Oh no, you didn't hurt me no worries. I'm completely fine, actually, surprised you're not avoiding me but actually- you? Coming to me for once, must mean you're serious," Ouma chuckled to himself. Saihara should've felt that comment soothe him but he just felt more unease. "But apologizing....that can't be the reason you came to me, no?" He toyed.

Ouma toyed with Saihara and made the detective choke on his own breath.

"I don't-  know what you-,"

"You're out of breath, what? You came from a marathon or did...," Ouma leaned in to whisper into Saihara's ears. He wanted to pull back and push him away, it was irritating feeling his hot breath infiltrating Saihara's sensitive skin, but he endured it. "...did you just want to see me that bad again?" Ouma chuckled onto his neck, Saihara's hairs stood on end and he took a tiny step back only to be stopped by the railing.

"I'm-" Saihara gasped and his eyes dilated, the supreme leader stood back but so much simulation made the detective shake already. "I don't want to feel this way anymore," he choked back a sob and started hugging his own arms.

"I don't know what you're on about, gee," Ouma pouted and rested his hands on his hips. "Help you with what? I don't have all the time in the world," he snickered.

Because this is all a joke to him, a simple game.

And Saihara was the sensitive antique toy, not made to be toyed around with.

"I want to be normal,"

"And you're asking me out of all the people here?"

"...I-I just. Don't want to feel this anymore and it just- I don't," Saihara stuttered and held back another sob. He hated how he was feeling and acting towards Ouma, he hated how weak he was acting. Vulnerable.

"...Let's discuss this in your room. Mine is a bit messy," Ouma locked his door and grabbed Saihara's hand, which was covering his own mouth from holding back a sob. The detective shrieked again and felt the same rushing anxiety rush up from Ouma's touch. He twitched his hand in his grasp, but the Supreme leader held tight as he dragged them both down the stairs.

"Your hands are burning hot," Ouma giggled a sinister melody but continued to drag him towards Saihara's room, urging him to unlock the door, which the detective had a hard time in. Ouma wouldn't let go of his hand even after all the attempts at pulling, he didn't want to push him away either. So, Saihara shakingly grabbed his key and attempted to put it near the lock. Hearing that satisfying click, Ouma pushed the door open and dragged Saihara inside before closing the door behind him.

He let go.

Saihara breath was shaky as he immediately rubbed his hand with comfort, trying to rid of the burning sensation once more.

"Honestly, you're so troublesome," Ouma cooed and sat himself on Saihara's bed, eyeing the detective to come closer since he was still shaking near the door. "There's nothing to be scared of, just come over, I'll be sure to help,"

Saihara blinked at the reassuring words and let his footsteps carry him near Ouma, but still not placing himself down next to him. The supreme leader was leaning on his own hand and staring at the Detective while humming a concerned tone.

"Does Saihara-chan need some help in bed? Because I can totally help out a virgin like you!" He snickered and Saihara frowned and covered his face.

"No! Y-you idiot this isn't the time to joke around I'm-"

"Yes yes, I was kidding," Ouma admitted for once and Saihara slid his hands off of his face.

"Oh," he simply said with confusion, never considering the fact that Ouma could openly admit something for once.

"I'm here to help you, right?" Ouma asked and Saihara shyly nodded.

"I-If you can...if there's anyway to stop this...p-please...I'll do anything" Saihara whispered the last part quietly and Ouma hummed again. The supreme leader raised his hands in a form of a hug, prompting the detective to proceed with it.

"Hug me and I'll help you then," he said and Saihara froze. "You said you'll 'anything' so, I want a hug right now," he hands opening and closing in such a greedy way.

"I don't-" Saihara choked but Ouma wouldn't take no for an answer. But hugging? Saihara could only imagine how sick he would feel if he were embraced in a hug, would his entire body be on fire exactly like his hand would be? He didn't want that.

But he didn't want to feel like this anymore. He could trust him.

Could he trust Ouma? Wh-

"Gee," Ouma scoffed and stood up from the bed to grab Saihara's hands again and make him sit next to the smaller boy. Saihara peeped and almost fell back onto the bed.

Both hands this time, both were burning.

They both sat there in silence, except for the burning and throbbing beating of his heart and the way Saihara couldn't breathe etched at his ears and throat. Swallowing felt like he could choke and die at any minute, his hands awkwardly placed on top of his thighs. Head throbbing while his eyes slowly fell.

"C'mere my beloved Saihara-chan," he coed with that playful voice of his, his arms ready to hug him again and Saihara swallowed.

"I don't-I don't want to," he whispered and started shaking some more. Pathetic.

"I won't hurt you, you'll be fine. It's just a hug,"

It's just a hug. He said it won't hurt, but that could be a lie. A reassuring lie? He's going to hurt him, should he trust him? It's just a hug.

"Then we'll start small," Ouma sighed and Saihara tilted his head in confusion. Before Saihara could say anything, Ouma raised his hand above the detective slowly, not in an aggressive way but it still made him flinch and close his eyes.

He expected pain or something to start jolting through him but only found himself being pet by the supreme leader's hand. Saihara blinked his eyes open and awkwardly crouched so Ouma could pet his head correctly.

"Wha- what are you doing," Saihara whimpered but Ouma shushed him and continued to run his fingers in Saihara's soft hair. The detective whined a bit at the action, shaking and frozen in place.

"I can pull your hair any time," Ouma said and Saihara exhaled a shaky breath. "Should I pull it?" 

Saihara's face felt hot, his head was overwhelmed with simulation from Ouma's words and actions. "Please don't pull my hair," he whispered and Ouma chuckled, playing with the strands of hair and imitating hair pulling.

"Does it hurt?"

"...No,"

It doesn't hurt. 

"There's nothing to be scared of," Ouma whispered reassuring words to the Detective, his fingers tangled in-between the slightly greasy cyan hair of his, which Ouma paid no mind to. He kept carefully caressing Saihara's scalp with the tip of his fingers, brushing through them with caution. 

Saihara gulped back the lump at the back of his thought and felt a drop of sweat roll down his cheek.

"How does it feel," Ouma breathed and stared deeply into Saihara's hidden and embarrassed face. “Tell me...with every single detail,” Ouma growled making Shuichi shiver at the tone of his voice. 

“It-It..I don’t know how to-”

“Y’know, something like ‘Feels good’ or ‘Feels amazing’,” Ouma prompted and Saihara unconsciously pulled his head back slightly but not enough to throw the Supreme Leaders hands off of him. 

“That’s-” Saihara took a moment to think about Ouma’s actions with more precise observations but with slight hesitations. He took a deep breath, absorbing the grubby fingers and analyzing his movements.

It felt...welcoming. “...Safe,” he whispered to himself. 

“Hm? You’ve got to speak up,” Ouma said and pretended to pull his fingers out of Saihara’s hair. “Do you want me to stop?” 

The Detective shook his head. “Nnnhg,” he couldn’t make out any words, he wanted Ouma to stop. 

Saihara nudged his head closer to Ouma’s hand to regain the steady grip. Ouma smirked and wrapped both of his hands into his hair and stroked back, giving soft pats and pets. 

“It’s weird..It’s so weird,” Saihara’s entire face on fire, his closed his eyes and tried to sink in to it. He wanted to get rid of his fears, he had to fight through it. 

Saihara flinched when one of Ouma’s hands slid down to gently caress his cheek, his hands felt cool against his burning skin. The detective could hint the supreme leaders welcoming embrace in his touch, as if his hands were made to soothe Saihara. Making sure any slight movement wouldn’t startle Saihara.

“I’ll ask again,” Ouma said with such a caring voice, it felt surreal to Saihara. He opened his eyes to meet Ouma’s lavender eyes staring back at him, all traces of his mischievous actions were wiped from his glare. “How does it feel?” 

Saihara blinked, raising his hands slowly to pull onto Ouma’s wrist in a needing manner. 

“Meaningful,” Saihara said and Ouma couldn’t help but chuckle, which Saihara didn’t take any offense too surprisingly. It was a welcoming laugh, instead of his signature giggle. “It...,” he kept on going.

“It doesn’t hurt me,” 

Saihara pulled onto Ouma’s wrists and positioned them to wrap around his face. 

“It doesn’t hurt me,” he repeated to himself and Ouma gently grabbed his cheeks and pet them back, using one hand to stroke Saihara’s forehead and pulled his hair back while his other hand thumbed at his cheek. 

Saihara felt both of Ouma’s thumbs press down onto his eyelids and wiped them, a soft cool trail following them. 

“You’re crying,” 

Saihara blinked and touched his own face and felt his hot tears stain his finger tips. 

The detective looked up to see Ouma’s face drowned in worry. “That’ doesn’t suit you, Ouma-kun,” Saihara said and reached up to touch Ouma’s face. 

“You feel nice,” Saihara breathed and sank his hands onto Ouma’s face. “Is this how it feels like..” he whispered to himself more as a statement than a question. 

“Ouma-kun i’m scared,” Saihara finally admitted through a shaky breath, Ouma shook his head and grabbed Saihara’s wrist so he could stop touching him. 

“It’s okay,” Ouma said and put Saihara’s hands next to himself. “There’s nothing to be scared of,”

“...” Saihara looked at Ouma, he was completely still and his shaking has stopped. The detective blinked and stared down at his hands, the burning sensation through his entire body has died down. 

Saihara missed that feeling. 

“I’m scared of you,” 

“Why’s that?” Ouma frowned and worry crawled back onto his face. 

Saihara climbed closer to Ouma, never looking away from the Supreme leader’s face and continued to stare at his eyes while coming closer into contact until their chests were completely on-top of eachother.

“I’m scared at the fact at how addicting you are,” Saihara leaned closer and leaned onto Ouma’s forehead. “I’m scared that you could ruin me and make me want you more,” 

Ouma’s breath fell on-top of Saihara’s own face, all his fear was washed away and instead a weird fixation grew inside of him. 

“I’m scared at how beautiful you are,” Saihara’s eyelids were heavy, his mind was hazy and everything around him felt like it was going to collapse. The detective himself wasn’t aware of the words spilling out of his own mouth, but he kept it running. 

“Saihara….” Ouma felt Saihara lean onto his head more in such a needing manner, the supreme leader raised his hand to pull back the strands of hair in the way, grazing at the detective’s skin and making him shiver. “Is Saihara-chan in love with me?” Ouma said with a jokeful, but shaky tone. 

They looked at each other, foreheads and chest touching each other in utter silence, the only sound they could hear was the shaky breath Saihara was causing. 

“If that’s how you define it,” 

“Saihara-chan has the hots for me! I always knew you liked-”

Saihara wrapped his hands around Ouma and sank into the smaller boy, his hands awkwardly grabbed the supreme leaders back and felt them both collapse onto the soft surface of the bed. 

Ouma made sure to hug him back. Since Saihara’s actions felt rusty and new, Ouma made sure to hug him the proper way. As they both lay side-by-side onto the bed, their arms entangled. 

The leader made sure the rub Saihara’s back in a slow motion, stroking it from top to bottom and pressing gently down onto its pressure points. Saihara on the other hand didn’t know what to do with his hands so he just enjoyed the familiar hot feeling he was scared of. 

“You’re cradling me like I’m some kind of teddy bear,” Ouma said and Saihara fidgeted.

“Don’t say teddy bear...just say stuffed animal,” Saihara obviously hinting towards the despair inducing mascot and Ouma chuckled an apology. 

“What kind of stuffed animal am I?” 

“Hmmm…..” Saihara raised his head from the covers of the sheets to meet his eyes once more. “You’re my stuffed animal,” 

“It should be the other way around,” Ouma stopped petting Saihara’s back, noticing the Detective whine at the sudden stop but felt Ouma’s hands plop onto his cheeks. “You’re my antique toy, made to be played with only by me,” 

Ouma pressed his lips against Saihara’s forehead, giving him a small kiss. 

“Only I can treat you like this, Only I can make Saihara-chan feel safe,” Ouma breathed.

“That’s so selfish of you….” Saihara said but the tone of his voice wasn’t disappointment. “And I love that part of you so much,” Saihara groaned and dug his face into Ouma’s chest. 

Ouma couldn’t help but embrace him in another hug.

 

“Thank you, Ouma-kun,” 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how to end fics but I hope you liked it  
> Heart Emoji Heart Emoji Kiss Emoji~


End file.
